Grey In Between
by MikiMoke
Summary: Set between the end of Saints Row 2 and Saints Row: The Third. Four new groups have emerged, all attempting to take over Stillwater and take down the Third Street Saints. One group, the Grey Children United, has other plans. Can the Saints trust the Greys, or will Stillwater be lost to a new generation of gangs?
1. Prologue

**Hope this turns out okay. It may or may not. Only just recently got back into playing Saints Row, so please go easy on me...**

**So this is set during the in-between years that were skipped when the second game went on to the third, and I figured, **_**'What the hey?'**_** and decided to do this. Hope you guys enjoy it :3**

**~Miki**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: NEW KIDS IN TOWN**

With a slight grin and a glance at her second-in-command, Ash ran a hand through her short, orange-red hair, exhaling the smoke from her cigarette and lifting her head to the ceiling. She could hear a sigh coming from Jan, an obvious sign that he didn't enjoy her smoking in his living room, let alone in his house, and she resisted the urge to take another drag and blow out the smoke in his direction.

"What's the plan, Boss?" Lucas asked, walking into the room with a can of what appeared to be an energy drink in his hand. His pale green eyes were genuinely curious, as they always were when he asked about their next move.

Ash let out another breath and lifted her sunglasses, resting them on top of her head as she leaned forward and pressed the end of the cigarette onto the top of the coffee table, squishing it into a zigg-zagged pile of burnt and unburnt leftovers.

"I suggest wingin' it," Avis said lazily. She was more of a polar opposite of Lucas, being less interested in planning and more interested in taking position on a roof to snipe something. Preferably something alive and mobile, Ash learned just recently.

"And I say we move location," Ash countered. Avis's dark eyes landed on Ash, surprised by the notion. With her feathery brown hair and dark skin, she almost resembled an eagle in human form. Even the look in her eyes while holding a gun made her seem like a bird of prey.

"Reason being...?" Jan pressed. Ash shrugged, raising her hands in the full gesture.

"Saints just took down three major gangs in Stillwater," she explained. "I hear some more gangs from other locations think they're tough enough to take the Third Street Saints. I, however, have a different plan in mind."

Avis, now grinning, leaned forward, interested. Lucas sat down on the arm of the La-Z-Boy, opening the can with one hand while the other balanced him on the arm. "Do go on," Avis purred.

Ash snickered. "Patience," she mused. She glanced at Jan, wondering why her second-in-command was so quiet. He was probably waiting for an order. "Yawn, go and call Reece. Tell him we're going ahead with the move."

Jan frowned and nodded, stalking out of the room muttering something about how his name was pronounced "Yahn" and not "Yawn". Ash lowered her sunglasses over her eyes once more and put her hands behind her head, waiting for whatever.

"What other gangs are going to Stillwater?" Lucas inquired. His boss didn't even miss a beat.

"Morgenstern Family, I know for sure are going to be there," she said. Ash paused and frowned. "They're the only group I know of that will be there, but there are rumours that the Pink Ladies will be making an appearance."

"The feminist gang?" Avis scoffed. "Seriously? No offense to feminism, but _come on_. They can't even take over _our_ turf. What makes them think they stand a chance against the Saints?"

Ash grinned. "I'm not sure if I should take offense in that sentence. 'Can't even take over _our_ turf.' You make it sound like I'm running a group full of–"

"_Deboli stronzetti_?" Lucas suggested, speaking his native tongue. Ash clicked a finger and pointed at him.

"Whatever the hell you just said," she announced, "translated to English."

Just as she said it, Jan returned with his phone in his hand, a ready look in his hazel eyes. He leaned against the doorframe and pocketed the phone. "Reece said he was already getting the gang to move," he informed Ash. "We got half an hour before he wants us to meet him at the south end of the city."

Avis stood, stretching her long limbs. It was hard to believe that she was taller than Ash, despite being in her late teens to early twenties. "I'm off, then," she yawned. "As long as cops don't try to search our cars, I'll be happy to go on a road trip."

At that, Ash rose from the couch and walked past Jan, patting him on the shoulder as she made her way to the front door. If all went well, her plan would work. She unbuttoned her suit-jacket and walked out the door, hearing Avis and Lucas right behind her as she made her way to the metallic-grey sports car that was her Bezier. She climbed into the car and glanced at Avis, watching her as she climbed onto her black Kenshin. Unlike the rest of the vehicles driven by members of the Grey Children United, Avis's was a sort of bold, candy-coloured black instead of a metallic- or pearlescent-grey. Even Ash had to agree with Jan when he said it distinguished Avis from the other gun-nuts in the group. Reason being was that Avis was one of the top shooters, and everyone in the Grey knew it. Her bike was like a warning to people – shoot her, and you better pray you killed her.

As Avis spun the bike around to face the ridiculously long driveway that led to the road, Lucas casually approached his grey Zenith, swinging over the door and into the seat as though he were both lazy and enthusiastic about getting into the car. His outer personality and the appearance of the sports car were two entirely different things. Lucas always appeared calm and happy, sometimes even seeming innocent – like a child – and yet his car, when he wasn't in it, made it look like someone entirely different owned it. It was both amusing and confusing.

Avis waved as she started up the Kenshin and rode out at a moderate speed, not too fast to crash into the scenery outside the driveway. Lucas waved back, as did Ash, and the Greys' leader started up her Bezier, reversing out quickly and turning in the direction Avis had rode in. After she started to speed up a little, she caught a glimpse of Lucas's Zenith in the rear-view mirror.

It was official, then. The Grey Children United were going to Stillwater.


	2. Chapter 1

**Been a while since I updated, but I'll give it a try. Sorry if this lacks anything I can't list at the moment, but I will try my best to resume where I left off.**

**~Miki**

* * *

**ONE: BANG**

No matter how many times the Boss thought it, a smile came to his face and a hint of smug pride reached him. They were kings – _kings!_ They'd taken down Ultor, as well as the Ronin, the Sons of Samedi, and the Brotherhood. And now that they once again owned Stillwater, they were fucking kings!

The Boss leaned back in his chair, glancing around the office that used to belong to Dane Vogal. It was his now – not the now-gone Vogal.

It had been hard, getting to where he was. First getting sent to jail and meeting Carlos, then battling it out with the newly grown gangs that had taken root in his town – the Third Street Saints' town. Recruiting his men came between those tireless days, and the loss of one – the very man who'd helped him start it all – was more tragic than the loss of any. But, the Boss knew, wherever Carlos was, he was smiling proudly at their rise back to power. His death had not been in vain.

The doors to the room opened, and in walked the three Lieutenants the Boss had recruited in his rise. Walking on the right, the hippie dreadlocks and bandana gone and replaced by simple straight hair, was Shaundi. On the left, hands in his pockets and his head moving about as he checked out the room, was Pierce. Walking between and ahead of them was Gat, one of the original Saints.

"Well?" the Boss inquired, leaning back in the giant, padded swivel chair and resting his feet on the desk. "Did we kick ass or what?"

The three Lieutenants nodded in agreement, going in separate directions and investigating different parts of the room. Pierce made a beeline for the massive windows, making sure to avoid the large hole in one of them as he stared down at the distant road below. Shaundi jumped onto the largest couch in the room, settling in with a comfortable sigh and putting her hands behind her head. Gat simply walked around with a half-grin on his face, nodding in approval.

"Gentlemen," Boss started, then added, "Shaundi," for good measure. "We have done it. The thought has come to mind so many fucking times, but there's no denying it. We...are kings! And a queen," he added, glancing at Shaundi. The woman simply flipped him off and resumed sitting comfortably on the couch.

* * *

"It looks like we beat them," Ash said cautiously, lifting her glasses and revealing narrowed eyes. She was staring off toward the way they'd come from, but had a gut feeling they were a little late on their arrival. Everything seemed fine, though – no mayhem from the Morgenstern Family, no pink-painted buildings from the Pink Ladies, and (according to Reece) no sudden barrage of bullets and rocket launchers from the Reapers. The last gang may have been excessive in their kill-tactics, but they were good at making sure their targets were dead. If only they were more ammo-efficient, like Avis.

Avis's black Kenshin pulled up next to the Bezier, the owner removing her aviator goggles as she leaned it to one side and balanced on her foot.

"We missed the Pink Ladies," she said lazily. She lowered her goggles over her eyes again and sighed. "I'm gonna go check out that Ultor place. When I find a building as high as it, I'll take position."

Not waiting for a response, or a "Get to it" from Ash, Avis revved the engine of her bike and sped off, once again breaking the speed limit by thrice the speed. She may have looked like an eagle and had hawk-like sight, but she certainly enjoyed going at a great speed like a falcon.

Lucas's Zenith and Jan's Bezier pulled up behind her, forming a straight line of three grey cars as Reece's huge four-wheel-drive appeared in the distance. The Italian man stepped out of his car and strode over to Ash, following her line of sight.

"Uh..." he started. The question was implied in the sound – _What are you doing?_

"I feel like we beat the gangs, but Avis said that the Pink Ladies are here," she explained, frowning. "And I can't get it out of my gut that we're late for all three."

"So you're proving her wrong?"

"_Oui_."

Lucas rolled his eyes and watched as Jan got out of his car, walking to them with an unenthusiastic slump in his posture. "You do realise you said 'yes' in French, not Italian – right?" Lucas inquired. Ash lowered her glasses and turned to her car, strolling over to it casually.

"Yep," she replied, making a popping sound on the _P_.

Reece's monster of a car was just behind them, slowing down but not stopping as it passed Jan and reached Ash and Lucas. A black-tinted window went down, and Reece's neon-green hair poked out, along with his olive skin and childish face.

"I 'ave a place nearby we can set up at," he said. "I already let Avis know where it is, so you'll just 'ave to follow me, ladies."

Ash honked the horn of her car with a grin. "Stop being a pommy prick and take us there," she ordered.

With a grin equal to that of his boss's, Reece withdrew back into the 4WD and barely waited for the others to get in their cars as he began to drive further into Stillwater.

* * *

Shaundi had left at some point, as the sun was beginning to go down, which left Pierce, Gat and the Boss to plan whatever was to come next. While Pierce had suggested a party in the Ultor Tower, Gat had suggested a party in the Ultor Tower with strippers.

The Boss obviously went with Gat's suggestion, which caused Pierce to complain a little.

Calls were made, booze was brought (among other things), and soon enough the beginnings of the celebration were coming to the Ultor Tower.

"We should rename this place," the Boss said thoughtfully, swinging a full three-sixty in the swivel chair. "Something other than the 'Ultor Tower'."

"The Corporate Orange?" Gat joked, bursting into a light laugh.

Pierce joined in, taking a seat at one of the couches. "Why not call it the Saint Tower?" he suggested. Boss waved a hand dismissively, doing another three-sixty swivel.

"Nah," he replied. "Not original enough."

Just as Gat was about to suggest another name, a small buzz came from the phone of the desk. It seemed that Tina, the new receptionist, was used to the idea of working for the Saints.

"_Sir, there's a package here for you from an Ashlinn Grey_," she informed him. Boss pressed one of the buttons and leaned toward the phone.

"Send it up, Tina," he ordered. In a matter of minutes, a man in a suit was walking through the doors, a plain white box with a black ribbon tied around it in his hands. The man placed it on the Boss's desk, his nervousness showing in his dark green eyes. When the Boss dismissed him, he left quicker than when he'd walked in.

The Boss stared at the box, unsure as to whether or not he should open it. Was it a bomb, like the last time the Saints were successful? He wasn't going through that shit again, if it was. And who was this 'Ashlinn Grey' Tina said it was from?

Gat stood, as did Pierce, and the two met the Boss at his desk, both watching the box also. It was Pierce that spoke first after a long stretch of silence.

"Do we open it or leave it?" he asked. The Boss let out a frustrated breath and reached for the white box, ripping off the silky black ribbon and lifting the lid. Inside, among grey tissue paper and looking as shiny as a brand new car, was a simple phone.

Pulling it out of the box, Gat scoffed, "The fuck?"

As the men began to speculate what the phone was for, another buzz came from the desk's phone. Tina's voice came through again, this time containing a hint of embarrassment from her message.

"_Sir, the, uh...strippers are here_," she said. Pierce's eyes went wide, a smile on his face.

"Bitches are fast," he remarked. The Boss raised an eyebrow, still unsure about the phone, and pressed the button again.

"Send 'em up, Tina."

There was no response from Tina, but the Boss knew that the strippers were being sent up the moment he'd started his sentence. As they waited for the women to arrive, they turned their attention back to the phone. Why would they be sent a phone? What purpose did the sender have in mind for it?

As it on cue, a loud chirping came from the small grey thing, the even smaller screen on the cover flashing. Gat held the phone out for the Boss to see, and to his surprise the name on the screen read, _Ashlinn Grey_.

The Boss took the phone and flipped it open, greeting the caller with a, "Yeah?"

"_Ah, good_," a female voice said. It wasn't very loud, but the voice sounded as though it belonged to a teenager. "_You actually answered. For a second there, I wasn't sure if you'd even open the box_."

"Yeah, why'd you send the box, Ashlinn?" he interrogated. There was a chuckle from the girl, followed by an exhale.

"_Please don't mistake me for my boss, mister Big-Bag-Saint_," she teased. "_Now, please put the phone on speaker so you and your two colleagues can hear what I have to say._"

Reluctantly, Boss obeyed the girl's order and set the phone on the desk, waiting for her to continue.

After a few seconds, she said, "_Get one of your colleagues to walk over to the windows and tell you what they see across from them._"

Boss raised an eyebrow and glanced between Pierce and Gat, searching their faces for any sign of volunteering. Finally, Boss nodded for Pierce to do it. After Pierce began to complain as to why he had to do it, the girl said, "_Oh, grow some balls and just go_."

Johnny laughed a little. "I like this one," he said. Pierce glared at him and stormed off toward the windows. He peered out and spotted the usual – people the size of ants, cars that were slightly larger than the ants, the long dark lines that were the roads, the various lights of the buildings.

"I'm seeing everything outside the Tower," he reported. "Ask her what I'm meant to be looking for."

"She," the girl's voice growled, "_wants you to keep an open mind for now._" There was a pause, followed by a click – the sound of someone reloading a gun. "_Do me a favour and keep the phone open. Don't hang up._"

Both Gat and Boss raised an eyebrow, wondering what to make of the phone call as the girl (Boss considered referring to her as 'click', due to the sound of the gun) went dead silent.

The doors to the room opened, and in walked three women – one with fair hair, the other with black. All of them were dressed in nurse uniforms; ironic, seeing as Gat had recently been in the hospital. The blonde one smiled seductively and glanced between the men.

"Which of you is the big boss?" she asked, voice low and flirtatious. Boss raised a hand and beckoned her over, while the other two girls went to his companions. The blonde sat down on the desk, crossing one leg over the other. "I'm Shirley," she introduced. "I'll be your nurse for this evening."

Boss grinned a little, about to reply, when he noticed Shirley's eyes flicker toward the phone. Her eyes went a little wide, and then she reached behind her. Boss watched her movement, then frowned as she shot off of the desk, hand still behind her.

"The fuck?" Pierce demanded. Boss glanced over in his direction, wondering what was going on, and then felt like throwing his head onto his palm at the sight of the 'nurses' pointing guns at his men. His attention went back to Shirley. She was watching him angrily, aiming a Remington at his head.

"This is embarrassing," Gat mused, getting comfy in his seat as the 'nurse' in front of him scoffed in disgust.

A sound came from the phone. Shirley snatched it from the table viciously and held it in front of her, her eyes locked with Boss's.

"Who am I talking to? Ash? Jan?" she demanded.

There was a bored grunt from the girl. "_Avis_," the girl replied. "_Nice to meet you, Shirley. I'll conference in Ash._"

Clicks followed, but Boss's attention was too focused on Shirley and the gun pointed at his head to figure out what this Avis character was doing.

"You got Ash," a nearby voice replied. Six heads whipped around to the source of the voice and six pairs of eyes widened at the sudden appearance of a red-headed woman in a grey suit. A lit cigarette was resting loosely between her lips, and her black glasses were hiding her eyes. There was no doubt that she was smiling as she raised a hand in the shape of a gun. She aimed it at one of the other girls – most likely the one with Gat – and whispered, "Bang."

The woman went down, a small splotch of red spraying out of her head, and then she fell lifelessly to the ground, feet toward the window.

The redhead moved on, pointing her finger-gun at the next woman. "Bang," she said. The woman went down just as quickly as the first one. Shirley's hands began to tremble, a small squeak escaping her as she turned to run. The redhead simply grinned and said, "Your call, Avis."

As though responding to the redhead, the woman went down, flung slightly to the left from the impact of whatever killed her. When she was down and out, the redhead let out a low whistle.

"Good work, Avis," she praised, looking out the window. "You get a cookie when you get back to Reece's, kay?"

"_Yes, Boss_," came Avis's reply near Shirley's body, hanging up and leaving the redhead in the room with three dead women and three alive – and curious – men.

Pierce stood up as fast as the woman in front of him went down, a scrutinous look on his face. "Someone mind telling me what the fuck just happened?" he said.

The redhead stared at him, lifting her sunglasses to reveal wide eyes. "Seriously?" she all but scoffed. "My sniper just took down three Pinkies. That should be obvious from the hole in each head."

Gat looked down at the woman in front of him, raising in eyebrow as he confirmed, "Well shit."

"Thank you very much." The redhead lowered her glasses again, exhaling dark smoke and then removing the cigarette from her mouth. She lifted a foot sideways and squished the unfinished smoke onto the heel, a small sizzle coming from the action.

Boss stood, fixing his eyes on the woman's face. "Ashlinn Grey?" he assumed. She looked up at him, a grin forming.

"Cover name," she replied. She dropped the cigarette and held out her hand, standing on two feet. "Name's Ash. I'm the leader of the Grey Children United – The Grey, for short."

All three men were standing once Gat rose to his feet, and both Pierce and Johnny watched Ash carefully. It seemed odd that a woman of her build (which they guessed was an hourglass figure, but the suit hid her quite well) and her height (which was shorter than even Shaundi) was the leader of a group that had a sniper like Avis.

"Ash..." Boss said slowly. "Ashlinn Grey..." He let out a slight chuckle. "I get it, now."

Ash merely lowered her hand and turned to the dead body of Shirley. Frowning at it, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an even newer-looking phone than the one she'd sent the Saints. She hit a few buttons, sighed a couple of times, and then finally decided on something. She hit another button and then the sound of the phone ringing came through loudly.

Someone picked up on the third ring. "_Allo, love_," a male voice, British, came through. "_Dirty deed done?_"

"Yeah," Ash said casually. "Two grunts – sorry, grunt_ettes_ – and a Pinkie named Shirley. Which was she?"

Typing came from the background of the other end, followed by a whoop of amusement. "_Good show_," the man's voice said. "_You just knocked off a Lieutenant, love_."

With a grin, Ash replied, "Sweet," and hung up. As she put the phone in her pocket, she glanced up at the ceiling.

"Uh," Pierce began. "Anyone mind telling me how she got in here?"

Ash lowered her head and shot Pierce a cold glare, annoyance written on her pale face. "What is your problem with names?" she growled. Not even waiting for an answer, she pointed up at where she had been looking. The three men's eyes trailed up, spotting what she was pointing at. Sticking out from the rest of the ceiling was a small square hole, part of the tile that had been moved showing ever so slightly.

Their eyes found Ash again, this time spotting a newly formed grin on her face. It gave her a sort of youthful appearance, her face seeming to grow younger by a year or two.

"Might I borrow you three for an hour or four?" she asked innocently.

* * *

**I guess I'd like to know what you guys think of the chapter. And if any mistakes are spotted, I'll make sure to correct them.**


End file.
